Bella's Demand
by Ashlynn Faith
Summary: This is about Bella and Edward, after they had their wedding and what Bella's Demand was for her to agree to the wedding. she is still human


**A/N - This is my first shot at a fanfic, so i hope you enjoy and please leave a review (so i know what i am doing right and what i am doing wrong)! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Bella's Demand

I was getting things ready for tonight. I thought that tonight was the night that Edward and I could finally prove our love to one another. We had our wedding ceremony yesterday and the reception, much to my despise, went to the early hours of the morning. By the time we were by ourselves I was simply too exhausted, I don't think I even made it to our room before I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

_I promise we will try. _Edward's words kept running through my mind. Would _try_ be all that we are able to do? What if we couldn't get very far? What I am wrong and he can't control himself? No, no that won't happen, Edward would never hurt me….._intentionally_. No, Bella stop thinking like that! Edward would never hurt you period.

I hear the soft hum of the Volvo pull into the drive. My heart starts to race.

"Bella, Bella are you here?"

"I'm up here Edward"

There's no turning back now. The candles are lit, the music is playing and I am practically naked, wearing nothing but the black see through lace bra and tong that Alice bought me for this particular reason. I guess she thought that my normal bra and panties weren't sexy enough, she's probably right.

I quickly throw on my robe right before Edward walks into the room. _vampires sure are fast, I hope they're slower in other departments though._ I chuckled to myself at that thought.

"What's so funny?" he asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, nothing" I respond, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"What's with all this?" Edward asks gesturing to the room.

"Well, I though we could _try _something tonight." I replied.

"What are we _trying_?" he asks.

I can't believe it, he honestly looks stumped! There's no way he could NOT know, he must be messing with my head. Oh well, I guess I will just have to take matters into my own hands. I slowly cross the room. I untie my robe and let it fall to my feet.

"Wow" he whispers at a barely audible level.

I try to smile seductively at him.

"Bella, you…you look amazing" he sighs.

I reach him. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck and move in to press my lips against his soft supple icy lips. We instantly go into a passionate kiss. My fingers tangled in his hair, his hands on my hips pressing me against his body. We finally break apart and he slowly runs his lips up and down my neck. I'm trembling, and my head is spinning. _It's finally happening. _He moves me over to the bed, and gently lays me down. We kiss passionately again, his tongue ever so slightly moves across my lips. His finger run down my neck, across my collarbone and down toward my breasts, they linger there for a second.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" He inquires.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I respond. And it's true, I've waited so long for this and I have begged him time and time again, how can he think that I'm not ready?

He takes out his shirt and slowly removes his pants. I stare at his perfect body. _There is no way anyone is suppose to look that damn sexy. _He moves back to the bed. He kneels over me to give me quick peck on the lips and whispers "I love you," I whisper it back. Then he slowly moves down, kissing each part of my body on the way, my neck, my collar bone, then he removes my bra and slowly flicks his tongue over my left nipple and gives it and quick little suck before he moves to my right nipple and repeats the process. I let out a small moan. He proceeds on down, still kissing each part of my body. I giggled when he reached my side.

He reaches the waistband of my thong and slowly pulls it down my legs and throw it across the room. He pulls down his boxers and lets them drop to the floor. A small gasp escapes my mouth. He lets out a chuckle before he proceeds to the bed. He lays down beside me and pulls me up next to him. His marble body is ice cold, and yet it feels so good against mine, which I am pretty sure is on fire. My head starts to spin again. We embraced in yet another passionate kiss, I can feel my juices slowly slipping down my thigh. Our kiss breaks for a brief moment. "I love you Edward, I love you so much," "I love you too, Bella."

He moves between my legs and slowly enters me. I let out another small gasp. "Are you alright?" he asks. "Yes" I reply. He begins to slowly thrust in and out, in and out and after the first couple of thrusts the pain left and was replace by total pleasure. We continue kissing, my heart is racing, I'm out of breath and after a few more minutes I am thrown into total ecstasy, I let out a soft but long moan at the same time Edward does.

We lay there for awhile doing nothing but holding each other. "See, was that really so bad?" I ask him. "It was …amazing, but that doesn't mean I wasn't trying my hardest to control my thirst. In fact if you weren't so sexy and if you didn't feel so good around my member then I would probably have had to fight a whole lot harder, but the man side of me controlled the vampire long enough for few moments of ecstasy." he replied. "Go figure, sexual urges control the thirst for blood" I responded as I went into a fit of laughter.


End file.
